


The New Camelot

by WizardKnight



Series: The stables [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Is King, M/M, Omega Merlin, Pregnant Merlin, Uther is banished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is now king of Camelot; Uther is banished and the kingdom is prospering from the new and just king, Merlin is happy and carrying  the future heir of the kingdom and is enjoying his new and happy life by Arthur's side</p><p>But will the two men's lives stay happy for long? or are there threats out there waiting to strike at the hearts of the young couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King for a month

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all my amazing readers, this is the second part of The Stables. I wanted to start Arthur's rule and Merlin's pregnancy in a new works so its easier to follow and read
> 
> I'm not sure if i put Arthur's age in the last one, i skimmed through it earlier and couldn't find anything so i'm going to say here that Arthur is 24 years old and Merlin is now 17 (hope you readers don't mind) if i have made a mistake and read over Arthur's age please put a comment below and let me know 
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the rest of this story and leave comments and kudo's. not sure how many chapters there will be either!!

Arthur knew being king wasn't going to be easy but the past month had really shown the young man just how hard it was to rule a kingdom like Camelot.

Half of the old council had left Camelot when Uther had been banished choosing to leave the kingdom and their fortune behind to start a new life else where, and the rest Arthur retired to their lands within Camelots boarders and away from court knowing that some would have stayed to spy on the new king for other rulers who paid a high price for information from inside the castle walls

Arthur didn't care about his tyrants father council leaving him to govern and rule a kingdom alone so soon into his rule because truthfully he wasn't alone, he had his Omega, Gauis and his men and now he wanted a new council, a council that shared his thoughts and beliefs for the Kingdom he wanted to build and her people and he found such a council in his most trusted knights; now Arthur's most trusted and loyal knights all stood with their new king on a new council that was made up of equal men. 

The council room was now occupied not by three separate tables that told you where your place was on the council but by a special large round table that made every man sitting there equal in all ways so that no man felt below the other,  the only thing giving away who was sitting where to outsiders were the names engraved in the thick brown oak table

To Arthur's left sat Sir Gwaine and to his right sat Sir Leon, the other knights included Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan, Sir Galahad, Sir Kay, Sir Lucan, Sir Alymere, Sir Bors de Ganis, Sir Geraint, Sir Lamorak, Sir Tristan and Sir Gareth, all these men were the most loyal and trusted in the whole Kingdom and Arthur had thought long and hard about making them his new council and the out come was what the new king had been looking and hoping for, he was pleased with his decision and so were the people of Camelot who were already seeing a change in their towns and villages 

 

****

When Arthur wasn't in council meetings or training with his men he was with his Omega taking him around the kingdom showing him the changes that had already happened and telling the young man about the changes he hoped to make soon to make the peoples lives easier and safer, Merlin didn't know much about ruling a kingdom but he could see the passion behind his Alpha's eyes as he spoke about the future and all that he planned to do with it, it made the Omega proud that his Alpha cared so much about the people, he was proud of how the new king wanted to make a better and safer life for the working citizens of Camelot

Merlin enjoyed his walks around the lower towns and the citadel, he hadn't seen much of the kingdom when he first come as Arthur would always take him away from the busy castle and town and into the peaceful surrounding forest, but now he got to see where he lived and what his Alpha ruled

Hunith had also moved into the castle and Merlin loved having his mother around all the time, she had her own rooms but spent most the day when Arthur was in meetings or away with her son in the Omega's private chambers, Merlin was now six weeks pregnant and his once flat stomach had a small smooth rounding to it, to the naked eye of strangers it wasn't noticeable but to the Omega it was there and living proof of the baby that was growing in his belly 

Gauis was happy with the pregnancy and did regular checks on Merlin always bringing him herbs and potions to help with the babies growth, Merlin always grimaced when he swallowed the weird tasting tonics but he knew that if Gaius said it was good for the babe then he must take it, he took his pregnancy seriously and wanted the best for his child 

Arthur couldn't keep his hands off the small nearly unnoticeable bump at night, The Alpha rubbed and drew patterns over it making the Omega laugh but all he did was smile up to Merlin and continued his petting

 

*****

 _"Arthur come on you promised you'd take the day off and take me to the market"_ Merlin was standing next to the kings desk, hands on his hips and looking down at the Alpha with a deep frown, If Arthur didn't know better he would have laughed at the look on his Omega's face but fortunately for himself he did know better and instead put his scroll away and stood from his desk knowing that he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't 

 _"Okay"_ he held his hands up in surrender _"Okay"_ he repeated stepping round the table pulling Merlin to him when he was near the Omega _"Are you ready?"_ When Merlin replied that he was in fact ready and had been for the past hour they made their way out of their shared chambers and down to the large market in the lower town  

The market square was packed with stalls and people and the noise was deafening but Merlin never lost his smile as he marched them both around the stalls taking in every single bit of detail that each stall held, it wasn't till they reached the tenth stall that Merlin stopped letting a small gasp escape 

 _"Arthur look"_ Merlin had stopped at a small stall that held infant items, he was pointing at a blue hand made woolen blanket and the look on his face took Arthur's breath away _"its gorgeous"_ Merlin spoke under his breath as he looked at the blanket but Arthur heard him loud and clear, Merlin picked it up and ran his fingers over the soft material and Arthur couldn't help but called the stall attendant over 

 _"We'll take this"_ he motioned to the blanket in his Omega's hands and then picked up a matching pink one _"this also"_  Arthur didn't look at Merlin as he paid for the two items but he could see the huge smile that covered Merlin's face from the corner of his eye and he was happy and glad that he could make the young boy smile like that

Once the items were paid for they moved away from the stall and walked to the next one that held different wooden carvings

 _"Thank you"_ Merlin lent into Arthur and whispered the words into his ears, Merlin's breath against his neck made him shudder, he knew Merlin did it on purpose knowing it was a weak spot for the king but how could he be mad with his Omega when he looked so pleased

 _"Anything for you love"_ He smiled to his Omega taking his hand and they moved on from the wooden carving stall

 

They walked around the stalls for a few hours before Arthur pulled Merlin back to the castle, they had brought many items from the market and Merlin had that dopey smile that Arthur loved so much on his face as they made their way through the castle and back to their rooms 

 _"Thank you for everything today Arthur"_ Merlin pressed his lips to Arthur's cutting any words off that Arthur was going to say, but the king didn't mind as he cupped Merlin's face deepening the kiss making the Omega hum in approval 

 

The servants soon entered the room bringing in all the items that the King and Omega had brought and Merlin happily went through everything finding a place for each individual item, Arthur went back to his desk but watched from under his lashes as his pregnant Omega moved around the room placing items down in different places, Arthur watched as he placed a new wooded carved box down on a small shelf, Merlin tipped his head from left to right before huffing and moving it over to sit on the bed side table, Merlin smiled to himself nodding his head before walking away picking the next item up and doing the same thing with that, It made Arthur smile. 

 

Merlin hummed away to himself as he placed all the baby items they'd brought into the newly made wooden box, he folded the blankets and placed the stuffed toys on top of them before closing the lid and moving away with a pleased look

The afternoon went by quickly and Arthur was snapped out of his day dream when Merlin spoke 

 _"You need to rest, love"_ Arthur couldn't concentrate on the scroll in front of him, he didn't even notice Merlin approach him till Merlin had spoken and Arthur had looked up to see him standing by the desk, Arthur's eyes had at some point glazed over and the words written on the paper went over his head, he happily took Merlin's offered hand shaking the blurred vision away, he got up from his work bench with a groan his body cracked and popped as he followed Merlin to the bed, he'd sat for too long and his body was happily reminding him of the mistake 

 _"you're working too hard"_ Merlin's voice was deep and his eyes bore into Arthur's, they flashed with some kind of defiance and worry 

 _"I'm the king"_ Arthur said the words as if it was some kind of answer and his Omega's reply was a raised eyebrow and a deep sigh

They both climbed onto the bed lying side by side looking up at the ceiling, their hands were linked and Merlin seemed to be gripping his hand harder then usual, it wasn't painful but it was a secure grip like the Omega was afraid if he let go Arthur would float away

 _"Are you okay"_ Arthur looked to his left at Merlin who was still looking up _"you seem worried?"_

 _"I'm fine"_ Merlin finally tilted his head to look at Arthur and wore his usual care free smile that Arthur had fallen so deeply in love with _"i just wish you wouldn't work so hard, you look exhausted"_  Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand as he spoke and the only answer Arthur could give him now was a deep and meaningful kiss, Merlin seemed to except the kiss for now which pleased Arthur because he didn't feel like talking, Merlin kissed him back with as much passion and love as Arthur was putting into the kiss and it was making the Alpha happy and content  

 ' _no one in Arthur's whole life had cared about him like Merlin did and his heart was fit to burst every time Merlin voiced his concerns about his health and well being, it showed how much the Omega cared for him and he loved the feeling, he also loved the fact that Merlin cared for him just as much as he cared for Merlin himself'_

 

 _"I love you"_ Merlin pulled away slightly and spoke the words onto his lips before kissing him again, Arthur drank down the words believing them with every fiber of his being " _And i love you, more than this kingdom and everything i stand for"_ Arthur had fully pulled away to look at Merlin before he spoke the words, he loved seeing the look of love and passion cross onto his Omega's face when he told him these things, the things that meant so much to both of them. 

They both lay there looking at each other with such happiness resting on their faces, their hands were linked and now resting on the small growing bump " _And we both love you very much"_ Merlin whispered down to his stomach getting a full agreement from Arthur who spoke gentle words to Merlin's stomach as well making the Omega happy 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i actually don't like this chapter but its all i have right now sorry :(   
> I will do better next time, i hope you enjoy it anyway

Arthur watched as his heavily pregnant Omega walked through the private royal gardens arm in arm with his mother, the young king watched with a relaxed smile from a window that over looked the large private garden that was in bloom with a large variety of flowers, Merlin seemed to fit in with all the colours and species of plant, it was as if the Omega belonged in the open space framed by petals and leaves, he looked almost like a mysterious creature from a fairy tale. 

The view was one that Arthur found hard to look away from but alas he had to when Sir Leon came to stand by his side  _"Sire"_ Sir Leon bowed before he started to address Arthur _"The council wishes to see you immediately"_ He took a step back as Arthur turned to face him giving the king space 

 _"Is everything okay?"_  Arthur didn't know why the council wanted to see him, there wasn't a meeting planned and he knew that the council met only three days prier 

 _"I think its best to start the conversation in the council room"_ Sir Leon looked up nervously before adding a small _"Sire"_ The knight backed away and made a move to walk away but Arthur grabbed his arm before he could move away further

" _Leon"_ He paused looking the knight who was more of a brother than knight _"whats happened?"_

 _"Its Uther"_   the one name Arthur didn't want to hear about, it sent a shiver down the kings spine; he looked at Leon with a glare waiting for more but Sir Leon wouldn't look up at him as he continued to speak  _"Its best we talk where no one will over hear"_ with that Leon turned on his heels and made his way towards the council room not waiting for his king to follow

Arthur signed before looking out the clear glass window one last time, Merlin was now sitting beneath an old fruit tree with Hunith, he had his usual care free smile on his face and his hands were resting on his six month bump, even from this height Arthur could see his Omega rubbing small circles over his stomach, with one last smile Arthur turned and followed Sir Leon to the council room

****

When Arthur entered the council room each Knight was standing behind their usual chairs waiting for their king to arrive, they all spoke out at once and the word _"Sire"_ filled the large room

 _"Knights"_  Arthur made his way to his seat, he gave a simple nod and sat in his place and watched as his knights followed taking their seats, he rubbed his hands over the words etched into the wood _'King Arthur Pendragon'_ before he raised his hand as a sign to start the meeting and one knight at the far end of the table stood up

 _"My king"_ The knight bowed and began to address the table _"We had word from our neighboring kingdom this morning, Uther has been reported missing"_ Arthur sat up straighter in his chair at those words and send a hard glare to the knight speaking 

 _"Excuse me?"_  Arthur questioned with a hard voice and he saw how the poor young knight lost his tall stance and lowered in to a more submissive one before he carried on talking

 _"Sire, we got word this morning that he hadn't been seen for a week"_ The knights words were small as he spoke, he was also speaking more to his hands that his king and fellow knights 

 _"And word has only just come?"_ Arthur stood up angrily his chair scrapping the stone floor _"He could be anywhere"_ his voice filled the room and each knight seemed to shrink more into themselves as their kings words continued _"He could be in Camelot right now"_ Arthur's fist collided with the table making each man jump in their place

 _"My Lord"_ Sir Kay stood as the younger knight sat down, he looked at the king with more confidence than the last knight and Arthur understood why, he was an older knight with years experience and he knew how to address kings and royals in times like this _"The neighboring kingdom sent word five days ago but the letter only arrived today"_  

It didn't make the king feel better but he sat back down and took a few deep breathes, he knew he needed to stay calm and sort this situation out but right now his thoughts went to the man he should have killed months ago, he worried now where his father could be and what he wanted?

 _"Has he been spotted at all in the past few day?"_ Arthur looked around the table but each knight shuck their head

 _"No sire, we asked around the lower town and near villages this morning after the letter arrived but no on has noticed Uther"_ Sir Kay answered quickly getting the kings full attention again

 _"We need to find him"_ Arthur slammed his hands down again _"We need to find him as soon as possible, i do not want him in my kingdom and near my people"_ Each knight gave a short nod in agreement before each man stood with their king

 _"You're all dismissed"_ Arthur spoke looking down at the table he was leaning on. Arthur could hear Sir Leon talking but he didn't look up from the table but he knew his Knight was sending the petrol's out to search for Uther

****

Arthur left the room quickly leaving the knights behind and made his way to the gardens, he barged passed knights and servants on his way not caring who was in his way, he needed to get to his Omega

 _"Merlin"_ Arthur voice was loud and clear as he entered the garden _"Merlin"_ he repeated getting no reply back for a few moments

 _"Over hear Arthur"_ It was Huniths voice that called him but it was enough for Arthur to know where they were and head over to them

 _"Arthur are you okay?"_ Hunith looked at him in concern as he came into view, he heaved for breath once he reached them and looked at Merlin who was leaning against the tree, he appeared to be asleep which made Arthur relax

 _"I'm fine, i just need to get Merlin back to our rooms"_ Arthur went to scoop his Omega up but Huniths gentle hand stopped him

 _"No somethings happened and i want to know"_ Arthur looked at the older lady and saw in that moment where Merlin got his strength from, her face was set in determination waiting for Arthur to fill her in

Signing Arthur spoke to Hunith about Uther being missing and the Omega's mother went from shocked to angry as his story continued, Arthur knew that Hunith knew little about the past king but Arthur didn't hold anything back now, he told her about his father kidnapping Merlin from Ealdor and trying to force mate with even though he and Arthur were already mated, Hunith looked livid by the end of the story but Arthur couldn't blame her 

 _"And he's not been seen for a week?"_ Huniths voice was quite but Arthur could hear the anger behind it 

 _"No, and i want to get Merlin inside to our chambers just in case Uther's some how gotten into the citadel"_ with that Arthur did scoop the sleeping Omega up, he carried Merlin with ease to their rooms and Hunith followed closely behind

 _"I can stay with him if you need to get back to your knights"_ Hunith was moving around the room as Arthur lay Merlin on the bed

 _"I do need to organize patrols, so if you could stay in here with him i would be thankful and at ease knowing he wasn't alone"_ Arthur gave Hunith a thankful look _"I will have heavy guards on the door and i will send a maid in too just in case you or Merlin need anything"_

With that he left Merlin and Hunith and headed to the armory, he needed to take control now Merlin was safely back in their room, he had a mad man to find and a kingdom to run 

 

 

 


	3. Uther's revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter but angst is on its way.. Sorry

Uther woke with a pained groan, his body felt heavy and his head was screaming; he looked around with squinted eyes trying to dull the pain but it didn't work, when he finally focused his eyes enough to see straight the only thing he could see were four stone walls that surrounded him, a small wooden door stood on the east wall looking out of place and small, to small for any knights or royals to gracefully walk through, a single simple glassed window was situated to his left allowing enough light in from the sun that he could see the room clearly, looking round he noticed cobwebs were in all the corners and dust sat in thick layers on the small wooden window ledge and unused floor. The only life in this room was his own

He sat in silence for a moment trying to rid of the pain that controlled his head and body but no matter how much timed passed it didn't dull or stop.

His body was free from restraints so he could easily move from the hard and stiff wooden chair but his legs felt too weak to bare his weight if he stood so he opted to say where he was for the time being, he needed to figure out how he'd gotten here after all

 

The sun must have been high in the sky because the golden rays were bright and brought out all the tiny details that were scratched into the stone's. Uther could see the indentations from where he was sat in pain and it looked like someone had been stuck here for a while because they filled the walls on each side of him, Looking at the marks made Uthers mind wonder to a time before he was outcast and banished by his own son for some whore Omega. his mind slipped into an easy day dream easing the throbbing pain that bounced around in his head from temple to temple

 

It was getting dark when the door creaked open jolting Uther from his day dream, the pain flooded back when his mind came back to the present and he hissed when a sudden strong throb hit his temples waking him fully

 _"Uther"_ The voice was female and had a tint of sarcasm and pride behind it and Uther didn't need to look up at the person to know who it was

 _"Morgause"_ His voice was harsh and croaky from his parched throat but it sounded rough enough to get the unpleased tone across making the other person in the room laugh gleefully

 _"Oh how i've missed you Uther Pendragon"_ The woman didn't move away from the door after it closed with a loud click behind her _"i see you've still not lost your arrogance and cruelty, even after you were beaten and banished by your own son"_ She laughed again filling the small room with her laughter, she quickly straightened out her fine features looking down at the man seriously  

 _"I have a job for you Uther"_ she lent agaisnt the door and talked with ease as if she was with a friend and not a prisoner _"you see Arthur's little Omega has a rather big job balanced on his small meek little shoulders"_ she pushed away from the wall making her way closer to Uther _"You see Arthur has been said to be the Once and Future king, but he can not be this grand king without his pretty little Omega, which happens to be Merlin"_ she scoffed _"Imagine that heh"_ shaking her head she came up fully to Uther and crouch down so she was eye level with Uther, ignoring his look she carried on talking  _"Your Alpha son picked the right Omega when he chose Merlin, it seems they have a very powerful and large destiny behind them, and i want it stopped before it goes any further"_

Uther looked at Morgause as she came to his eye level, his eyes bore into hers showing her the hatred and anger behind them but she chose to ignore it and carried on talking about some nonsense about destiny's 

"and what" Uther growled out _"Do you expect me to do about it?"_ he raised his eye brow 

 _"Well Uther dear that is simple"_ She grabbed his chin firmly digging in her perfectly formed nails _"Your going to kill the Omega, that way Arthur will be weak and defeated easily. then no destiny can play out and we all get what we want"_ she released his head with a hard shove making his head snap back hitting the back of the oak chair with a loud crack

Ignoring the pain Uther laughed _"Delusional"_ he spat _"you think anyone can get close to that whore? if you haven't noticed Morgause i tried to take the pretty little thing from him and look how that ended"_ he looked away from her 

 _"Well you better think of something because I'm not the only one needing this mission to be completed, you see i work for people too and they will not be pleased to know that the Omega lives and the destiny that has been written since the dawn of time continues, making life for people like me nonexistent"_ she spat the words out making Uther look up at her again, her anger and fear was obvious and showing clearly on her face

 _"What then do you suggest i do"_ Uther sat up straighter, now fully interested in what she had planned

 _"I have a few plans"_ she smirked cruelly _"I always do"_

 

 

_Their joined laughter filled the tiny stone room!!_

 

 

 


	4. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

 

Merlin's back ached and his head throbbed, he lay in bed whimpering as Hunith lay another cool cloth on his brow

 _"Will he be okay?"_ Arthur sounded so worried as he looked at his Omega in the bed, he looked so ill and pale. paler than his usual self, his porcelain skin was covered in beads of sweat and his throat was letting out small whimpers every now and then 

 _"Calm yourself Arthur, it's just a migraine"_ Hunith voice was hushed as she spoke not wanting to upset Merlin's head 

 _"Is it normal?"_ Arthur crossed his arms holding himself, not liking the unease he was feeling as he watched his pregnant omega wither and moan in pain in the bed 

" _Yes, its all part of pregnancy" unfortunately"_  she smiled her usual calm smile up to Arthur trying to calm the poor Alpha _"I had migraines with Merlin, many Omega's do, he will be well again soon"_ She went back to tending to the ill Omega then ignoring Arthur as he walked across the room

Arthur gave a small nod even though Hunith had now looked away and moved from the bed and walked towards the window, he opened the curtain to the left slightly away from the bed where Merlin was lying and looked down at his kingdom, the market was busy as it usually was and voices and noise seemed to drift up towards the room, luckily the window seemed to have dulled most of the bustling noise so Merlin didn't suffer from it 

 

Merlin whined softly in bed moving his head from left to right with pained whimpers, Hunith shushed him as she took the cloth away to dampen it again

 _"Can Gaius not give him anything for the migraine?"_ Arthur looked away from the life outside the window back towards the bed 

 _"No, nothing that will help"_ she placed the cloth back on the Omega's brow before she continued to talk _"he needs rest and fluids"_

Humming Arthur moved over to the door, he looked out and located a passing servant, waving them over he asked for honey tea to be brought up, The Servant gave a small bow before running off 

 _"you can go back to your council Arthur, i have everything under control here"_ Hunith looked over to Arthur giving her best motherly look to the king, Arthur seemed to hesitate for a moment and Hunith soothed his worries before he could word them

 _"If his condition changes in any way i will send someone for you"_ she looked away from the king when Merlin's head moved again and she shushed him stroking his brow

 

Arthur stepped out the room feeling the pull to stay with Merlin but he knew Hunith would keep her word and call him if anything changed, he forced himself to move and made his way to the meeting taking place in the council room

 

****

 

 _"My Lord, how is Merlin?"_ Sir Leon was the first to stand when Arthur entered the room

 _"Still bad but Hunith is taking care of him"_ Arthur walked over to his place as he spoke and signaled for his knights to sit again and they all did

 _"any word on Uther?"_ Arthur growled the words out, it had been more than a month since word came about Uthers disapearence and yet no sightings had been made in Camelot 

 _"Nothing my Lord, non of the outer villages have seen or heard anything and the towns people are on high alert but nothing has come up to suggest he is in the kingdom"_ Sir Galahad sounded just as angry as he spoke to Arthur but Arthur knew the youngest knight on his council was friends with Merlin so he too wanted to rid of the danger hanging over them

Sighing Arthur slouched back into his seat trying to calm himself   _"He's got to be somewhere"_ running his hand over his face he let a small growl out _"We have to find him, Merlin only has two months till the babe is born, i will not have him running around out there hidden in the shadows when my child is born, i want a peaceful and quite kingdom for both Omega and child"_

Arthur got a round of agreement from his knights and they all started discussing plans again, writing down plans and plotting to burn the old king out of his hiding

 

****

 

Merlin had never felt so ill in all his life, his head felt like it was at battle with itself, his stomach seemed to be churning and the baby seemed to find every organ he had and used it as a personal punching bag

 _"Kill me"_ He muttered to his mother as he lay in bed that night, Arthur had been gone hours and the sky had turned dark outside, his body hadn't changed in all the time Arthur had been gone, it still felt on fire and no matter how many cool cloths his mother placed on his brow it only seemed to bring relief for a second before it heated again making him groan

 _"I want Arthur"_  Merlin let a sob out after he finished the words and without opening his eyes he felt his mother leave the bed, he heard the chamber doors open and hushed voices before the door closed again, his mother made her way back over to him sitting back on the mattress making it dip from the added weight and yet again a cool cloth replaced the old one making him sigh in relief for a moment 

  
****

The council seemed to go on longer than it had before, all the knights and Arthur were tired but they wanted to find a solution to find Uther so they could rid of the threat

All the men were silent for a moment looking at the plans written in front of them when the large doors opened and a small serving boy came into the room

 _"My Lord"_ He bowed to Arthur, his eyes bashing around the room and from knight to king, his voice shuck as he spoke the message _"Omega Merlin is asking for you"_ Before the boy could finish the full sentence Arthur was out of his chair, he gave his thanks to his knights not waiting for a reply and left with the boy who ran behind the king

he all but run to his room ignoring the looks from pacing Knights and servants and made his way to his waiting Omega, he entered the rooms as quietly as he could 

As soon as Arthur was through the door the familiar voice of his Omega filled the room, he could hear the sobs leaving Merlin's mouth before he saw the tears

 _"Merlin, I'm hear"_ he hushed Merlin with a soothing voice as he crawled into the bed gently _"I'm hear"_ he whispered to Merlin when he was pressed against his body

Merlin was hot, hotter than Arthur had ever felt him and every breath the Omega took was followed by a small whimper, showing the pain he was in

 _"Shh Merlin, just lay still and try to sleep okay, i'm not leaving so just try and sleep it'll make you feel better"_ Arthur spoke gently stroking Merlin's arm as Hunith replaced the cloth again

 _"I'll leave you to it"_ Hunith reached over squeezing Arthur's arm before standing from the bed 

 _"Thank you Hunith"_ Arthur didn't look up as he spoke the words but he knew she would be smiling at him, the small click of the chamber door told Arthur she was gone 

Merlin seemed to fall into an uneasy sleep some minutes later, small whimpers leaving his mouth every now and then and it made Arthur whine, he wanted to just take the pain away from Merlin but he knew he couldn't and that was the worst thing, he couldn't make Merlin feel better even though he wished it more than anything 

Arthur rubbed a soothing hand over the bump feeling the familiar kicking motion, he spoke gentle words to his unborn child and eventually they too stilled and seemed to fall asleep, sighing he to fell into an uneasy sleep listening out in case Merlin woke up again

 

 


	5. The tower

Uther had grown to like Morgause; The more time he spent with the blond hard faced witch the more his appreciation grew for her, she was a hard woman and one that liked to destroy anything in her path to get what she wanted and in many ways she reminded him of himself 

Three days after their first meeting she came and let Uther out of the cold, damp, cobweb infested tower room and Uther smirked when they walked around the old abandoned castle. Morgause had many plans and all benefited the old king so he listened with all the interest he had to what she was saying, agreeing in parts and putting his opinion across on others which she seemed to take on board 

It turned out that Morgause didn't want the throne of Camelot and that pleased Uther, she just wanted more power; power to rule a kingdom without the heavy weight of the crown and Uther was willing and agreeable on letting her rule by his side as his adviser and she would have the power she so craved, all they needed to do was rid of the new king and his Omega 

 

A vision Morgause had shown Uther had been of the new king, his disappointment of a son with Merlin, Merlin who was now heavily pregnant and by the looks of it happy with Arthur. It made Uther sick, they were ruling **HIS** Kingdom and they were acting as if they belonged there, yes Merlin did but not by Arthur's side. oh no he was meant to rule by Uthers side.. No. No this could not go on any longer, he needed his crown back, he needed his power again and he needed Merlin back, he needed to feel that young skin beneath his touch again and he would get it back, he would kill everything in his way to get what he wanted 

 

 

Days passed into weeks and weeks months but the plan he and Morgause had put so much work and planning into was now ready and Uthers patients had run thin, it was time to get back what was his

*****

It was the dead of night when Uther and Morgause left the castle that had housed them both for so many months, but Uther was glad to be leaving it now because he was on the way to victory

Morgause was in the lead as they rode away, they were meeting the others that Morgause spoke off on their way to Camelot and Uther had not asked who these people were, his only concern was getting his throne, Omega and crown and all the small details could wait till those things came to be in his grasp again 

 

They rode hard on their way to Camelot and it was a day later that they came across what looked like a small army, Uther at first tensed wondering if it was Camelot Knights but on a second glance he saw they wore no sigil on their dark cloaks

 _"Uther"_ Morgause turned to him when he pulled her mount to stand _"Meet the men who'll get your kingdom back"_ She smirked at Uther before turning back to the army waiting for them and started to address them

Uther looked from man to man ignoring what Morgause was saying trying to figure out how many men were marching for him and Morgause but there were to many to count and that in its own way made Uther smile, his son was weak and this army would easily destroy any chances he had at keeping the throne that belonged to Uther

They rode on not long after meeting, Morgause and Uther at the front and the men on horse back and foot followed closely behind, the sound of their foot falls filled Uthers ears.  it was the sound of war, and a war he planned on winning 

 

****

A sharp twinge woke Merlin in the dead of night, his hand automatically went to his belly but it wasn't there that the feeling had come from, his babe was still and asleep in the womb, Merlin didn't understand where the feeling had come from and now he was awake he didn't feel a thing  

He got up with a silent groan not wanting to disturb his mate who lay sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed, luckily the night outside was clear and the moon light seemed to light their chambers with a silvery glow

he made his way to his favorite window in their chambers, the one that gave the best view of the magical kingdom he called home. he pulled back the thin sheet that covered the glass and was shocked by the sight that met his eyes, the usual dark view was missing and in its place were glowing orbs in the distance, they seemed to be coming straight at Camelot and were from the looks of it an hours ride away if by horse back. He dropped the fabric he'd been holding back but didn't watch as it fell back in place covering the window 

wobbling unsteadily to the bed he made it to Arthur's side before whispering the kings name

 _"Arthur"_ He pushed at the kings shoulders but got nothing but a grumble back _"Arthur"_ he repeated more forcefully but Arthur just turned away rubbing his face into the pillow

 _"ARTHUR"_ Merlin hated startling Arthur but he needed to wake his mate _"WAKE UP"_ his voice was high and panicked and soon Arthur was out from under the sheets and standing looking confused and lost for a second

 _"Merlin"_ Arthur stood tall trying to get his bearings _"the baby"_ were the next words to leave his mouth and for a second Merlin had forgotten about his babe and reassured the king quickly that their child was fine

 _"You need to look out the window"_ Arthur gave Merlin a weird look before he saw the panicked look on his Omega's face _"NOW"_ Merlin yelled when Arthur just stood around

 _"Okay, okay"_ he raised his hands and stumbled his way to the window Merlin had pointed too, he only pulled the fabric back a second before it was being ripped from its holding landing on the floor in a messy heap

 _"GUARDS"_ Arthur yelled and left the window behind

The guards on the door came barging into the chambers looking around for the treat before they landed on their king and then they saw the window and the glowing orbs that filled the pane of glass

 _"Ring the warning bell and send Leon and the knights here"_ Arthur's voice was full of authority and the guards jumped to complete their orders and all to soon their chambers were empty again

 _"Arthur"_ Merlin walked over to Arthur and touched his shoulder which were rigid and straight under his touch 

 _"Merlin you need to get out of here"_ Arthur's voice was still full of authority but Merlin knew him better and could hear the shaking under the words

 _"I'm not leaving you"_ Merlin stood tall _'as tall as he could with his 8 month bump'_ and looked dead in Arthur's eyes waiting for him to argue back but that never came because in that moment the warning bells began to ring and the knights barged into the chamber without knocking

Arthur gave Merlin a weak smile before he stepped around him and went over to a straight faced Leon and they began to plan their strike 

Merlin watched his mate as he spoke about strategics, he was the full picture of what a king should be and Merlin was filled with pride as he watched Arthur talking

He was snapped out of his thoughts when more knights barged in with messages and began talking over the other knights who were talking in groups

Merlin made his way to the dressing screen and threw on his simple maternity tunic and trousers before he pulled on his boots with a struggle, then he picked up Arthur's armour making the king look round when a clang rang out in the room, he saw Merlin settling the armour down and went to him

Merlin smiled up at Arthur before he started dressing Arthur, he sent the king behind the scene to change into his breeches and tunic and thenGeorge helped with the chain mail because it was to heavy for Merlin right now, but then Merlin took control and fit the Armour to Arthur's body just like he did when Arthur trained 

"I love you" Merlin whispered as he did up the last buckle settling the Armour plates to Arthur's chest, Merlin got a rushed kiss in reply and then Arthur was gone, piling out the door with his knights, with a sigh Merlin sat on the bed 

The war had started 

 

 


	6. battle for our freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle *warning blood and gore scenes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the wait, life happened and so did yet another illness *sigh*  
> any way enjoy this short chapter

Merlin was with Gaius near the east tower when the dreaded sound echoed thickly in the once still air halting both men; the horn had been blown filling the once still and calm air with a sense of electricity and dread, the sound meant battle was beginning and Merlin's gut twisted and his brain froze thinking not only of his Alpha who was out their where the battle was but all the men down there fighting, Merlin knew most the knights that now fought and defended Camelot in the new kings name and the thought of loosing any of them made the Omega sick to his stomach. 

 _"Merlin hurry we need to prepare for the wounded"_ Gauis' voice shocked Merlin out of his dark thoughts and back into the dark related that lay before them _"Come my boy"_ his voice was calm despite the beginning battle that was happening now below them on the kingdoms grounds and for once Merlin was glad that the old man was calm because right now Merlin was anything but calm

 _"Gauis"_ Merlin's voice was small when he spoke; he didn't know what else he wanted to say to the man he saw more as a father but Gaius just turned to look at the young boy giving him the best smile he could in these hard times  _"I know"_ Gaius some how knew the words Merlin didn't and for that the Omega was thankful because it brought him a small amount of peace knowing that someone understood what he was feeling

Merlin got his feet moving again and made his way slowly through the corridors following the foot steps of the old physician, they passed servants and knights as they made their way to the main hall, once there Merlin shuffled more than walked around the room as he preparing bandages and fresh water for Gaius and the servants to us on the wounded that would soon fill the empty room

 

Merlin listened to the muffled battle that had now progressed into a loud and bloody fight outside the stone walls of the citadel, he could hear the metal's clashing together and hear the pained cries from both sides as men fell and were wounded, he tried to ignore the pain he felt in his chest as he ripped sheets and fabrics into long thin strips because right now he couldn't think of Arthur in the battle outside, he had a job to do too and he would not fail Arthur or his people 

 

Merlin was busy ripping old sheets up into bandages when the first man came into the large hall, two knights carried him as he screamed and begged for help, the noise seemed to echo and cling to the stone walls filling Merlin's ears; the nights armour was covered in blood and from his place Merlin wasn't sure if it was his own or the enemies but from the screams and moans that left the man it was clear it was more his own. 

More pain filled voices filled the room as time passed by filling the Omega's ears with pain, dread and death but he tried to his best now to ignore the voice and concentrated on completing the tasks he could manage to do in his state 

 

 

Ripping the fabric's up was a small job and it annoyed Merlin that he couldn't do more but his stomach stopped him from helping Gaius more so he sat out the way and shredded the fabrics as if it were the enemy and he was destroying the threat they brought to Camelot, Arthur and his unborn babe

 

Maids and servants ran to and from the room bringing fresh linens and water and taking with them the ruined bloody rags that piled up around the room, Merlin watched from his place as men and woman run to help Gaius and ran to fetch things he asked them too, he also watched as they took away the dirtied water and bodies that had not made it through the battle

Merlin couldn't watch for long as bodies covering in blood stained sheets were carried out the room by somber looking servants, he didn't dare look up for long and follow the body as it was carried out the room and out of view, their screams and pain filled voices now non existent and silent

It was hard but Merlin kept doing the job Gaius had asked even though right now he wanted to run from the room and find Arthur, go out there and drag his Alpha into the safety of the stone walls and hide him away from the battle that filled the kingdom with pained cries, clashing swords and death

 

****

 

Arthur stood on the front with his men; king or not he would stand with his men till the battle ended or he fell which ever came first, he would not leave them to fight a battle that was his, if he could he would fight it Single-handedly and let the men leave with their lives but he couldn't do that and he knew they would not leave him to do that so he did the next best thing and stood tall and proud along side the men he called brothers and gave them the courage they needed 

 

Arthur looked to the sky saying a silent prayer when the horn sounded filling the once silent air with the dreaded sound, he knew the sound all too well and still now after many battles it still sent a chill down his spine. He raised his sword from its sheath and held it high above his head before shouting out in a carm and confident voice ** _"FOR CAMELOT"_** and charged, as he moved forward letting his legs carry him into the head of battle he heard the echo of his words from his knights as they raised their swords and charged behind him heading into the fray of battle

 

The first clash of mental against Arthur's sword was strong and loud; it made Arthur wince as he swung his sword around and it clashed again with the enemies weapon, the noise of swords clashing and cries filled Arthur's ears as he struck the mans sword over and over until he had a clear shot and took it, the man fell within seconds as his sword struck his armour slicing through the weak metal and piecing the mans skin. Crimson covered Arthur's once clean blade as he pulled with a rough tug his sword from the mans side yet he had no time to clean the colour of blood away because within seconds another weapon was swinging around him clashing with his own now blooded blade 

The battle raged on and the noise seemed to grow louder as the night grew on, night hid the bloody scene that played out around Arthur and his men better than the sun but Arthur knew the ground was covered in the blood of his own and of those who planned to over run his kingdom and take what was his

Arthur had no time to stop and clearly look around at the battle scene, swords and axes were never ending as they hit his sword, the cries of the injured and dying men grew louder and more frequent as time passed by. Arthur could hear the arrows shooting over his head as they head closer to the citadel walls, he could hear the horses as they charged and stomped the bloodied ground below their hooves, Arthur could also hear cries of dying as he fought yet another faceless man who he struck down with a deadly blow making their body fall and join the ones already there 

 

Arthur hated battle; he hated killing men, he hated the haunting feeling it left when it was all over; when the faceless bodies of the enemies were burned and their existence was burnt away and they became nothing more than ash and blood that covered a once clean and stain free ground. Arthur hated the feeling of the warm crimson liquid that ran down his blade and onto his cold tired hands, the sticky feel it left when the blood dried on his palms leaving a clear reminder of what he'd done behind 

 

Arthur also hated being away from his pregnant Omega, he hated the fact that a war was upon them when Merlin was so close to birthing their innocent babe. He wished he could end it all and stop the unnecessary deaths that war brought but he couldn't, the only way was to strike the enemy down and claim his kingdom back from this bloody mess that lay at his feet 

Uther would pay for the damages he'd brought to Camelot and Arthur's people 

 

 


	7. Complications

Three long, bloody and tiring days had passed over Camelot and her people, the hard and endless battle continued on and the sound of clashing weapons and roaring voices of men were echoing through the kingdom making the whole world stand still around them. Neither side were giving in yet men were growing weaker and tired as the days passed into night. 

******

Arthur was exhausted; his body ached in ways he'd never experienced in all his years as a knight and protector of this land and his mind was growing weak from the noise and images of the dying that seemed to stretch out in a bloody and continuing scene in front of him, no inch of Camelot was clean from the blood that swept over his land covering the once rich greens and browns of the land with the crimson colour that dried almost black covering the rich colours of life with the bleak colour of death 

Arthur knew his men must be experiencing the same feeling as he was feeling as he looked over the scene and he wished above all things that he could end this war and army that his father had brought upon them but nothing but the death of his father and his men would end this battle that raged on day and night with little to no rest

 

*******

Uther was growing tired of the battle that seemed to keep raging on; he stood on the high hill with Morgause looking over his once strong kingdom yet it seemed like his men ' ~~ _Morgause's men'_~~   were getting no closer to winning back his kingdom as when they arrived three days ago, he had to give his son credit for holding off the men for so long, he didn't think Arthur could keep them at bay so long and now Uther was trying to think of a new and stronger plan that would insure his men over run Arthur and his sorry excuse for Knights!

*******

 

Gaius looked on with an exhausted look as more wounded men were carried into the hall, beds were scarce and supplies were now near non existent as he tried his hardest to patch up and save the men that came to him for help. It was obvious to anyone inside the castle that Camelot was growing tired. Men were dying quicker that the days prier and it saddened Gaius to think of these young men and how their lives were now gone because of an old tyrant that couldn't except that his days as king were over. But no matter how long this war lasted or how many died in fighting Gaius would stand with Arthur and the freedom and peace he longed to bring Camelot 

 

Gaius watched Merlin closely when he was free to do so which wasn't often but enough to make sure that the Kings mate was well enough and safe, Gauis could see that the young Omega was suffering in many ways but most were physically, the early signs of labor were easy on the physicians eyes and he thanked the gods that the young man seemed to have no clue what was happening at this moment, if he could just stay together for a while longer then maybe he and the babe stood more of a chance than they did at this moment. Uther was to much of a threat now for the babe to be brought into the world but if the time came then Gaius would make sure that he did his best to make sure both Omega and child survived and got free of the citadel if the time came

*******

 

 

Merlin wasn't sure what was worse, the endless battle that Arthur was stuck fighting or the pain his body was feeling? he wasn't sure but neither feeling was great and he wanted them both to end soon. His back throbbed and his rounded stomach ached with a pain he couldn't quit describe, sweat covered his brow and his legs felt weak but no matter how he felt he kept going, he had to keep going. Arthur needed him to be strong, Merlin needed to be strong for the Kingdom and most of all strong for his babe that he protected inside his womb.

 

He spotted Gaius looking at him a few times but he didn't think much of it, he knew the physician would be watching him making sure he was safe because Arthur wasn't hear to do that job himself. So every time Merlin made eye contact with Gaius he gave the old man a weak but honest smile and hoped it convinced the physician that he was well enough to continue helping were he was. Merlin didn't want to be alone in some chambers, he wanted to be here where the men came in if injured. He needed to be here in case Arthur came through those doors. He needed to be there and so he kept the pain as far in the back of his mind as he could and pushed on praying that the battle would soon be won and Arthur would return to him safe and well 

******

Another day turned dark marking another day of battle and for once the enemy seemed to pull back returning to the camps that had been set up outside the castle walls. Arthur took the opportunity to sit and rest for a while allowing his tired body to rest. He watched from below his lashes as his men walked about, their voices dulled and their steps quit. He saw how tired they all were and again his prayers went to the gods that would listen _'just let it end'_ he begged as he looked at the sky _'just let it end and let me return to my beloved'_ Arthur held back the tears, he would not let any fall because even now he needed to stay strong, needed to be ready to return back to the war and he would not fail his kingdom or mate.

The moon's silver glow lite the clear sky above his head; hours had passed by slowly and the enemy hadn't made a move or noise since retreating, to anyone else this would be a good thing but to Arthur it was suspicious. Uther was planning something new and it worried Arthur, he needed to find out what was being planned and he needed to find out before the plan was in action and Camelot and her people suffered.

Arthur rose from his spot; looking at the castle that stood ho his side, the candle lite windows were bright in the darkness and he know Merlin was there some where, most likely as worried about him as Arthur was Merlin. How he longed to see his Omega. 

 

How he longed to end this war and return to the peace he so longed to bring his Kingdom!! 

 

 


	8. Birth and war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I think this story has really reached its point and i wanna end it whilst it still have an audience. Thank you to all you wonderful people who read this and left Kudo/Comments.

Arthur was right when he thought Uther up to something, his father started a new attack in the dead of night waking the still tired knights and himself when their battle cries filled the air. Battle again was harsh and bloody; his sword arm ached and his sword felt heavy in his grip but he didn't give up, he swung his sword around and struck down all those who tried to take his life 

Arthur could hear the cries of men ' _his own and Uthers'_  as they filled the air around him, cries of pain drowned out the cries of the dying. Death seemed to crowd Arthur as he fought on, Each man that landed on his sword was yet another faceless person that had fallen at his feet, he'd lost count now of the faceless men and woman that plagued his vision, but there were just to many to count

After another soldier fell at Arthur's feet blood seeping into his boot he noticed Uther standing off in the distance looking around him at the carnage he'd created, the coward had finally come down to the battle and Arthur wasn't going to wait. He was going to strike the rat down where he stood and bring peace and safety back to his kingdom

He strode towards Uther; his father ignorant to his advance but Arthur was glad, it made it worth the pain and tiredness to see his fathers face when Arthur's sword struck his armour hard on the side cutting the flesh underneath, Uther swung round with a hiss swinging his sword but his skills were nothing compared to the talent of Arthur's sword and his aim missed Arthur 

Words weren't exchanged between the two men, the last two men of the Pendragon blood.

 

Charges, strikes and angered rage was directed on each other, their own battle happening as another played out around them. They ignored the noise and the dead around them as they clashed their swords together in a personal battle, a battle that would end in death.

  
Arthur could see his father tiring though, the man was older and weaker than the young king and it played well for Arthur. Arthur used his training and held off the worst of his attack whilst Uther rained down his sword with deadly blows, Uther wasn't smart like Arthur, he was to busy trying to beat Arthur to think of a plan, Uther was using all he had at the beginning and unlike Arthur he was growing weak, Arthur used this against the former king and with one mighty blow he knocked the man he had called father to the blooded ground

 

Arthur didn't utter a word as he looked at the man at his feet, the old man looked up with angry yet begging eyes. Uther knew he'd lost, he knew his son had won and no matter what happened he would die here on the ground that he tried to steal from his son, the very ground he'd ruled for 20 years. But now he would die a traitor not a king.

 

Arthur felt no remorse when his sword struck his father with the deadly blow, it pierced the old kings armour digging into his skin, blood stained the front of the once silver metal, and Arthur watched as the life left his body. Looking into the lifeless eyes Arthur thought back to all his father had taught him, all the lessons he'd given Arthur when he was but a boy growing up, yet Arthur didn't feel anything but anger. His father was dead but his people and Merlin were safe and to the young king that's all that mattered, his father had been dead to him for a long time now and seeing the body at his feet gave him the relief to know it was finally over

 

Around him Arthur saw how Uthers men fell from his mens swords, Camelots knights tore them down as if they were but wheat in summer. Arthur looked up towards the high forest and watched as a horse on the hills that looked over the citadel raced away, he watched as Uthers men retreated and ran off as well. They had been defeated and they were finally leaving. Now all he wanted was to be back with his Omega 

 

******

Merlin screamed until his throat was hoarse, the pain he felt was un-explainable yet Gaius and the servants helping the physician didn't seem worried as the omega cried and begged it to stop. One lady wiped his brow with a cold cloth and held his hand with her free one allowing him to squeeze and grip when pain shot through his body, he was scared but he knew what was happening, he knew his babe was coming. 

 

It was growing dark when Gaius came to him holding a funny smelling potion, biting back a moan Merlin drank it down hoping the pain would go away, the bitter taste bit the back of his throat but it did as he wished and the pain started to dull, his body grew weaker and his mind blanked enough that everything went blank. The pain stopped much to his relief.  

 

It was dark when he woke again, candles filled the room and people were running in and out of the room. His body ached still but now instead of sharp pain it was a dull ache, he tried to move but his body screamed at the movement so he quickly lay back down again trying to fight away the pain

Gaius came into view then putting pressure on his shoulder pushing him gently back on the bed  _"lay down Merlin"_ he released Merlin's shoulders with a small pleased smile when the Omega did and straightened up  _"Congratulations"_ Just then a bundle came into view when a lady stepped forward  _"Your son"_ Gaius handed the small babe over to the shocked looking Omega.

Looking down at the babe as it was laid in his arms Merlin wanted to weep  _'This child was his, and he was perfect'_ his body some how knew what to do when the babe settled in his arms, his Omega instincts kicking in. 

The babe looked like himself and Arthur; Blonde wisps of hair covered his little head and Arthur's pout was growing full force on the babes face making Merlin laugh, his son had his blue eyes and little nose though. He was the perfect selection of both of them and Merlin couldn't ask for more.

Now he just wanted the war to end and his Alpha to come back to him, but for now he would cradle and love his son, the pain from his stomach and earlier disappeared as he looked at his child. Forgotten. 

 

*****

 

Arthur had never been happier than now when as he walking up the familiar castle steps, a sight he thought he wouldn't see again and what better was he was heading to his Omega again and with that thought his steps become quicker

It was only when he walked passed the hall trying to ignore the dead that lay there that he noticed Gaius hovering outside a guest room at the other end of the corridor, making his way over the Physician looked at him with a happy expression. Unsure about the look Arthur walked quicker making his way to the man he'd known his whole life.

 _"My Lord"_ Gaius bowed  _"Is the war over?"_ He looked so hopeful and the smile grew when Arthur gave a short nod telling him the news he'd wished to hear

 _"My father is dead"_ Arthur was blunt not caring for the man who'd fallen by his sword  _"The war is over and the enemy runs as we speak"_ Arthur got a pat on his shoulder from Gaius and the look from before returned to his wrinkled face

 _"My lord Merlin went into labor last night, he is well and the babe was born not 3 hours ago"_ A smile bloomed on Arthur face at the news _"he is resting but i'm sure he'll want to see you"_ With that Arthur was through the doors leaving a smiling Gaius behind 

 

 

When he saw Merlin in the bed his heart jumped, he was paler than before and sweat covered his face still. His bump was smaller near enough gone but what captured Arthur's attention was the bundle laying on his chest, he walked over slowly as if approaching a startled horse, Merlin looked up at him as he made his way over and his blue eyes met his and Arthur's heart beat faster.

 _"Arthur"_ Merlin smiled and tried to sit up but hissed and lay back, Arthur made his way to his side but was reassured by Merlin that he was fine, the noise must have woken the babe as a small cry left the mass of blankets

 _"Your son"_ the words hit Arthur making him look up from the bundle to his Omega's face  _"our son"_ Merlin then whispered as he looked away from Arthur and to his babe, rocking and whispering gently soothing the infant that grew silent again. 

When Arthur first held his child it was like the world stopped spinning, like this moment had frozen all of time and Arthur wasn't going to complain because if he could stay in this moment for eternity he would. Happily.

 

 

Arthur couldn't find words to speak as he looked at his mate and babe, no words could describe the emotions he felt now. His father was dead  _'by his own hand'_ the war that tried to rip his kingdom apart was over and his amazing Omega had brought a child into the world. Arthur looked at the two beings in the bed beside him and smiled. This was his new beginning and he would protect them both until the last breath left his body. 

 

 

End. 


End file.
